


A Day Off

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: Dick sighed exaggeratedly and stretched, falling back on the bed and ending up with his head against Bruce’s hip. “You know you could spend time with your family. It’s not like it’s out of your way.”“If my family wants to spend time with me, they can come find me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **sunaddicted asked:  
> **  
>  Can I ask for the whole Batfamily cuddling; like, Bruce is lazying about on his bed and one by one the pests come to him until he realises he's being cuddled by all of his kids?
> 
>  
> 
> [First posted on Tumblr here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153258977180/can-i-ask-for-the-whole-batfamily-cuddling-like)

Bruce bit back just the slightest breath as he shifted on the bed. His leg was, for lack of better wording, mildly shredded. Nothing that wouldn’t heal…. or at least be overcomeable, in the next few days, but in the meantime Bruce was left with the rather odd position of having nothing to do. Alfred had reorganised his schedule, and so the day was as empty as the public assumed his nights were.   
So Bruce was enjoying some time to himself for once, and had decided to use it to relax. Rereading Sun Tzu’s Art of War in the original Chinese dialect and comparing it, mentally, of course, to the English translation based off the earlier Japanese translation.   
“How’s your leg?” came a cocky voice from his bedroom door.   
Bruce didn’t spare a look. “It’s fine,” he said, only mildly annoyed. “Healing as expected.”   
Dick sighed dramatically and dropped himself onto the bed, trying to get a look at the title of the book. Dick’s eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the  _Hànzì._  
“You know that Alfred told you to relax, right? Not read up old military tactics from long dead strategists.”   
Bruce was at once annoyed that Dick was mothering him, and worried about just how long it had taken Dick to read the title. He must be falling behind in his studies. Bruce made a mental note to add some more Chinese into his training.   
“This _is_ how I relax,” he said instead.   
Dick sighed exaggeratedly and stretched, falling back on the bed and ending up with his head against Bruce’s hip. “You know you could spend time with your _family._ It’s not like it’s out of your way.”   
Bruce smiled, just slightly, and tapped Dick’s forehead. “I _am_ spending time with my family.”   
Dick pouted. “Because I sought you out.”   
“Exactly.” Bruce told him. “If my family wants to spend time with me, they can come find me.”   
Dick made a disgruntled noise, and got out his phone. Bruce returned to his book.   
The bed shifted slightly, and Bruce tilted his head to look into the dark eyes of Cassandra, before she rolled over and ended up on the unused pillow, her legs coming to rest on top of Dick’s stomach carefully.   
Bruce frowned slightly, but said nothing. His bed was king sized, after all, there was more than enough space for him and the children. Cassandra lay motionless on the bed as Dick continued to click through his phone.   
Bruce turned a page as Jason sauntered into the room, hands in his pockets.   
“So this is where the cool kids are hiding,” Jason commented dryly.   
Dick looked up from his phone. “Well now that you’re here, the coolness level has _drastically_ fallen.”   
Jason gave him a look. “Smooth line, Boy Blunder.”   
Dick made a noise. “As smooth as that nickname, Red.”   
Jason sat on the edge of the bed, leaning against the wooden frame. “Hey, don’t diss the classics.”   
“I’m not,” Dick said innocently. “I’m dissing _you.”_  
Jason snorted. “So glad I came back from the dead for this.”  
“You came back for me?” Dick asked, in too good a mood to let Jason ruin it. “Aw you romantic you.”   
Jason rolled his eyes and shifted so his legs were draped over Dick’s ankles.   
Dick pouted. “Why is everyone using me as a leg rest?”  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him, and Jason gave him a look of innocence. “Oh is that you I’m resting on? I thought it was a sack of dirty laundry.”  
“That doesn’t even make sense.” Dick returned to his phone.   
Jason made a noise. “Your face doesn’t make sense,” he muttered as he retrieved a small book from one of his many pockets and began to read.   
“A perfect retort,” came a condescending voice from the door.   
“Thanks for the invite,” Tim added, following Damian into the room.   
Dick lazily grinned at them. “We’re testing your bat-homing skills.”   
Damian gave him a blank look. “That’s not a thing,” he said derisively.  
Dick covered his mouth with wide eyes. “Oh, right! You’re only a Pup-Level Bat. You’ll learn about it after Bruce makes you live in a non-advanced Bat Cave for a month.” He shuddered dramatically. “I still have nightmares.”  
The corner of Bruce’s mouth twitched but he refused to be drawn from his book.  
“You better text Barbara,” Damian told him as he slid onto the bed next to Dick as Tim moved to lie in one of the huge unfilled spaces on the bed. “She’ll never forgive you for letting her miss a ‘family bonding moment’.”   
Bruce finally dropped the book onto his stomach. Family bonding moment? His eyes swept over the scene, Dick and Damian resting against his side, Cassandra and Jason, their legs brushing against each other only slightly on Dick’s stomach - Jason deciding to take up as much space on his leg rest as possible, and Tim tapping on his iPad and laughing at Jason and Dick’s bickering.   
Family bonding moment, he confirmed to himself as Cassandra stopped Jason from tackling Dick and Tim and Damian death stared at each other. Bruce made a pleased noise and returned to his book. 


End file.
